


The Need

by insecureboyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureboyy/pseuds/insecureboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean find's Cas hurt, and tries to save him.</p>
<p>Something much worse happens instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need

It was raining outside, the pitter-patter filling his ears. He watched the cold droplets run down the window, making a puddle at the sill.

He raised the bottle to his lips, his hand freezing. He closed his eyes as the beer ran down his throat. Lately he's been drinking a lot, the mark making him crazy, and Sam leaving without him for cases.

He hasn't heard from Castiel in a long time, the angel making him worry. Anxiety filling him to the brim, and he couldn't stop shaking. His hand slightly quivered on the bottle, and he decided to down it before he could make a mess.

Setting the bottle down, he sat at the desk, flipping through unfinished cases. Many he hasn't been able to finish, piling them up on Sam. His hand rubbed at his brow, lately he'd been having panic attacks at night. The last time he got it this bad was when he was a kid, his Dad not coming back for almost 4 months.

Closing his eyes, relaxing. Well, as much as he could with the mark making him itch with an instinct to kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, his voice rippling throughout the bunker. It took him a minute to realize he'd knocked everything off the desk, an unfinished bottle spilling its contents onto the cold tile.

Gathering his thoughts, he quickly picked up the books, setting them back down on the table. A loud thunder booming outside, shaking parts of the bunker with it's fury.

Peeking out of the window, he quickly looked around. A bad feeling in his chest, anxiety building layer by layer. "Cas.." He whispered, breath ghosting on the glass.

He started driving, hours flying by. His phone going off the hook, Sam's caller ID flashing on the screen with each ring. He slammed on his break, halting to a stop. It was hard to see, rain blurry, but great wings, were spread out. And the trench-coat of a certain angel was almost the color of copper.

He got out, shutting the door, walking up to the angel. The scene was bad, coat, shirt, and face covered in blood. Even little specs of blood were on the wings.

Dean blinked slowly, studying the wings. It was the first time he'd ever seen them. He quickly kneeled down next to the angel, resting Cas' head in his lap. "Hey.. Wake up bud.." He mumbled, shaking him softly. "Oh come on, Cas, you can't die on me yet."

Whether rain or tears, his eyes blurred, a hot droplet running down his cheek. "Dean.." A voice croaked out, and it was a miracle he could speak.

"I know, I know buddy. I'll get you help.."

"Dean.. I don't think I can.." Cas coughed weakly, blood splattering Dean's hand. "I wont make it.."

"Don't say that Cas.." Dean cried out, picking him up weakly "Don't give up on me yet!" He was heavy, the wings weighing him down.

"D-Dean.." Cas gripped him tightly, and he tried not to look as the tears rolled down the angels cheeks.

"Come on, you'll make it." Dean yelled, walking to the car as fast as he could, with a 200 pound angel in his arms. He made it in the car, tucking him in carefully, trying to make his wings comfortable.

He got in, talking to him about his stories that would keep him awake, and Cas managed to talk back, weakly. Soon he got into this long story, about him and Sam as kids, his Dad away, and teaching Sam how to swim.

"Cas?" Dean chuckled, looking at the angel. His eyes were closed, his chest not moving from the harsh breaths like it was earlier. "Cas." Dean repeated, hoping to get a response. Nothing.

He quickly pulled over, climbing over to him quickly, cupping his cheek. "Cas!" He sobbed out "Wake up! It's not supposed to end like this!" His body shook with grief, and he clutched his cheeks as best he could. "I'm supposed to die first! Not you.." He cried into the angels shoulder, tears staining the trench-coat. "I'm supposed to tell you I love you first.."

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, the clutch on him loosening. His control started slipping, he could feel it. Slowly taking away the pain, filling him with anger, and the need to kill.

And you know what?

He gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Kidding ily <3 Don't hate me~
> 
> DA: http://lategirl123.deviantart.com/
> 
> Tumblr: http://theyogfan123.tumblr.com/


End file.
